


Halloween Halo

by Not_a_Mastermind



Series: wing series [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrid in my wings series, it's Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Halo

Okay so this one should have come before the winter one but I can’t help it…..I love Halloween!  
~Oh and I have kinda made this slightly AU by fast forwarding to when JJ is back and Prentiss rejoins the team (they will be back for season 7).

 

Sometimes we're holding angels, and we never even know…

 

 

The elevator dinged and Will LaMontagne stepped out holding a wiggling four year old Henry in his arms while chatting with Jessica Brooks who was trying to hold on to a very excited seven year old Jack Hotchner. Morgan smiled as Jessica finally let go of Jack and Will put Henry down and within moments both had descended on Reid. Reid who was standing by his desk currently dressed as a pirate for Halloween this year. He had stopped wearing costumes with masks after he had found out Morgan didn’t like them. It was also when they had a case of a man killing woman, taking their faces off, and leaving masks as a clue. It still bugged Morgan and he was thankful for Reid’s understanding.

“Looks like you got some fans there Reid” Morgan mused.

“Uncle Reid can we have candy now?” Jack asked. Jack had started calling all the team members by the title aunt or uncle after he saw Henry do it as they spent more time together and around the team.

“Not yet you too, you’re not dressed up and you have no where to put it.” JJ could be heard from the walkway above. She moved down to greet her husband and her son.

The team had agreed to let the kids visit after school got out and before they got off the clock so Hotch and JJ could take them out trick or treating. Morgan didn’t know the plans for Reid or Rossi but he knew the Prentiss and Garcia were going out to a bar. He himself didn’t have any plans this year but he didn’t really want to be home.

“Just give them a small piece and no lectures or facts Reid” Prentiss said from her desk. Reid ducked his head at her comment but pulled out some jelly orange wedge candy from his candy bag and gave one to both Jack and Henry.

“My little tricksters!” Garcia’s exclaimed rushing down the stair towards them. “Why didn’t anyone tell me you were here?” She gave each of them a big hug when she reached them.

“They just got here baby girl” Morgan moved from around his desk to lean on the front of it.

“We’re going trick or treating” Jack said around the piece of candy Reid had given him.

“Really, and what are you going as?” Garcia asked although she already knew. She had helped Hotch pick out his costume and made him get one as well. Hotch had them in his office as well as one for Jessica.

“I’m gonna be Spiderman, and guess what!” Jack almost shouted. “Dads going to be Captain America!” Jack answered his own question. “Aunt Jessica is going to be Mary Jane for me too” Jack looked up and smiled at Jessica.

“That sounds like fun” Garcia smiled brightly. “And what about Henry?” Garcia turned to Will and JJ.

“We are going to be cowboys and JJ’s a cowgirl” Will answered.

“Are you going trick or treating uncle Reid?” Jack focused his attention on the genius.

“Um…no, I don’t go trick or treating” Reid ran a hand through his short hair and shook his head.

“But you’re all dressed up” Jack looked confused.

“I’m sure Pretty Boy hasn’t been trick or treating in a long time” Morgan moved over to Reid’s desk and snagged a piece of candy for himself. But one look at Reid turning red had him rethinking his statement. “Or not so long ago, ah Reid” Morgan popped another candy in his mouth.

“I actually didn’t go out trick or treating” Reid mumbled. Morgan almost chocked on his candy and had to cough a few times after he managed to swallow.

“As in never?” Garcia sounded shocked and horrified like it was against the law or something. And maybe to her it was the way both she and Reid loved Halloween so much.

“My parents didn’t want to take me out till I was older and then my mom, well…” Reid shrugged his shoulders.

“Man even I went out trick or treating” Prentiss had now joined their little group.

“That’s it! Prentiss a change of plans. We are taking my baby out trick or treating. Do you mind if we join you?” Garcia decided then put in as an after thought. She knew JJ and Hotch would not refuse her but it was polite to ask.

“Sure” JJ was smiling and placed her hand on Will’s arm.

“The more the merrier” Will nodded a crocked smile on his face too.

“What’s all the commotion?” Hotch asked as he appeared beside Jessica.

“Uncle Reid’s coming trick or treating with us!” Jack faced Hotch and reached out for a hug. Hotch didn’t usually show a lot of emotion unless it was around his son and most of the team smiled when he returned the hug.

“We’re coming too” Garcia put in waving between her and Prentiss and Morgan.

“I don’t have a costume Garcia” Prentiss pointed out.

“Me?” Morgan followed right after Prentiss when Garcia’s gestures sunk in.

“Of course my delightful devil” Garcia smiled and batted her eye lashes at him. “Who else is going to carry my bag of goodies?” She turned to Prentiss then “And I’ll rustle us up something to wear.”

“If your all going you might as well grab Rossi and we can make this a team night out” JJ commented.

“Oh that’s a great idea, Prentiss you go tell him, the rest of you finish your work, I’ll be getting costumes ready.” With that Garcia was off back to her cave to plot what Morgan hoped he wouldn’t regret tomorrow.

“You better get to work Morgan if you want to go out and play” Prentiss teased.

“Hey I’m ahead of you today” Morgan shot back.

“Then you can do some of my repots while I go prepare Rossi, but if I don’t come back in ten minutes you better come save me” Prentiss turned and went up the stairs to Rossi’s office.

Reid who had been frozen in surprise and shock finally started moving and biting his lower lip. “I think we may have found something that has left the genius speechless” Morgan said as he walked back to his desk, swiping one of Prentiss’s files as he went. He usually didn’t like filling out the numerous reports and was often behind. But today he was ahead and he would help out so he wouldn’t miss this outing. It was bound to be a fun and interesting experience.

“Don’t worry Reid, it’s Henry’s first time trick or treating too” JJ reassured him before ushering her family up to her office. Hotch took Jessica and Jack up to his office leaving Reid standing in front of his desk. After a moment he gave a small shake and went back to working on his own reports. Prentiss returned to her desk not long after and they spent the rest of the afternoon buried in their paperwork.

Reid helped both Morgan and Prentiss with their reports and they finished just in time for Garcia to stand in the middle of the desks, bags in hand. Morgan hadn’t seen her leave or return for that matter but he had no doubt as to what was in those bags.

“Alright my lovelies I have your costumes all set to go. I just need you to change and we can have a group picture before we leave.” She walked to Prentiss’s desk first and handed her a large bag. She came over to Morgan’s desk next “for you” she passed him a much smaller bag. Morgan raised his eyebrow at her before she moved on to Reid’s desk.

“I’m already wearing a costume” Reid said as he looked down at the multiple humongous bags Garcia laid on his desk.

“Of course but this one is better and it fits with my theme. If you have any trouble with it come to me okay.” She took no protest from him as she darted off to the stairs and up to Rossi’s office.

Morgan eyed his bag with suspicion before sizing up Prentiss’s and Reid’s. “Do I want to know what she picked out?” He held up his bag for closer inspection.

“Probably not, but you are going to have to wear it any ways” Prentiss glanced at his bag before scrutinizing her own.

“Well we might as well go get dressed before she comes back here and gets on our case” Morgan got up. “Come on Reid, I’ll help you with yours.” Reid turned pink but picked up his bags and followed Morgan as he walked towards the bathroom. Reid entered the handicap stall and Morgan didn’t object as he knew Reid would need the space as well as enjoying the privacy. Not sure what was in his bag he entered the stall next to Reid’s. When he opened his bag and pulled out his costume he groaned slightly. It was just like Garcia to pick this outfit. He sighed, shook his head and started getting dressed in it. When he was done he waited for Reid. He had heard the kid squeak when he’d undoubtedly opened his own bags.

“I’m not wearing this!” Reid said almost like a curse.

“You’d better, you know how baby girl gets” Morgan had retorted. After which he heard Reid banging around and huffing every now and then as he’d dressed. Whatever Garcia had gotten him must have been complicated. He was about to ask Reid if he needed help when the younger man called out to him.

“I think I need some help now. And don’t you dare laugh” Reid almost pleaded.

“As long as you don’t laugh at me either” Morgan agreed and waited for Reid to unlock the stall door to admit him. When he did and Morgan entered he was stunned. Reid was in a white robe with a tan and gold belt, tan sandal like shoes, a small gold horn tied to the belt with prayer beads and holding a very large pair of feathered wings with a light up halo attached. Reid stood there taking Morgan’s costume at the same time. Morgan’s costume was the opposite of Reid’s but with a similar theme. The red tinted body suit arm sleeves covered in black tattoo patterns, and red pants with attached pointed tail. He even had a pair of black red tipped horns on his head and pitch fork.

“They, um I can’t get them on right” Reid flushed red again and looked down at his wings.

“No problem” he reached out for the wings which Reid gave up easily. “Turn around” he instructed and Reid did. “Okay right arm back to me first” grabbing the straps that he would need. Reid did as he was told and Morgan slipped it in the first loop and rested the strap on Reid’s shoulder. “Good now the left” and the process was repeated. When he had the wings in place on Reid’s back he held them with one hand over Reid’s shoulder and slid around to help fasten the front. Then he pushed the button that made the halo above Reid’s head light up. He had finished it all in very few minutes and stepped back to see the finished ensemble. Reid shifted his shoulders a few times. “Are they too tight?”

“No, it’s just…the crease in them kind of hurts my back” Reid shifted again.

Morgan moved around to the back again and readjusted them finding a padded spot they were supposed to rest on. “Better?” he came back around to the front. Reid nodded after a test flex of the wings. “Good now let’s go out there and face the music before baby girl charges in here.” Again Reid nodded and grabbing the bags that had held his costume and now held his old costume he followed Morgan out into the bull pen. It seems they were the last to arrive, the rest of the team standing around in their own costumes.

Hotch was indeed Captain America and not in any kind of suit, Jessica next to him was dresses in a green tank top, black skirt and heels, a red wig and carried a camera. Jack stood between them in a full Spiderman outfit but his mask had the bottom uncovered so he could talk better. Will and Henry were cowboys with cream shirts, faded jeans under chaps, cowboy boots, and covered in leather coats with wide brimmed hats and fake guns on a belt. JJ almost matched them but she had a tan blouse and a lasso. Rossi was an old time gangster with pinstriped suit, wing tip shoes, fedora and a cigar. Prentiss stood next to him in a silver flappers dress with long strings of pearls around her neck and a feathered headband and long handled fake cigarette. Garcia was Marilyn Monroe in her white Seven Year Itch dress. At some point she had roped Kevin into going out because he was next to her in a James Dean get up.

“My angel and my devil just look at you!” Garcia fawned over them for a moment while the rest of the team took them in. “Let’s get a group picture and some couples shots and we are off for our trick or treating adventure.” Garcia steered them over to the largest section of blank wall and lined them up. She grabbed a passing agent and gave the poor started man her camera. “A shot or two if you don’t mind, thank you” and she joined them. The agent took a few shots, gave Garcia her camera back and quickly walked away. “Alright couples” Garcia then spent the next ten minutes taking shots of them in their themed pairs. “Alright let’s hit the road before it gets late” she handed out candy bags to everyone when she was done taking pictures.

Since they were all going out together Hotch let them use the company SVUs and they drove to a small neighborhood just outside the business district. They parked on the side of a neighborhood road and got out. There were a few other families about with young kids dressed up for trick or treating.

“Let’s start on the right and work our way up the block, we’ll come down on the left” Garcia directed. Without any further plans they followed her lead up to the first house. It was a split level with a tiny porch. The porch light was one as well as inside lights and there was a Jack-o-lantern on the front step.

“What exactly are we doing?” Reid asked when they got close to the door.

“You walk up to the door and know, or ring the door bell. The people answer the door and you say ‘trick or treat’ and hold out your bag. They smile give you candy and might compliment you on your costume” Garcia gave him a quick rundown.

“You want to watch Jack and Henry do it first?” JJ asked as she set Henry down as she had carried him from the car. Reid nodded and JJ took Henry’s hand and started towards the door, Jack and Jessica went with him. Jack knocked and stepped back, after a moment the door opened and an older man in overalls, plaid shirt and straw hat filled the door way.

“Trick or treat!” Jack and Henry chimed. The man smiled and held out a large bowl of candy for them to pick out of. When they hand picked out their candy they said thanks and the man retreated back inside closing the door and the group walked back.

Reid had been watching the whole time and smiled when Jack, Jessica, JJ and Henry reached them. They moved on to the next house. “Why don’t you go up with Jack,” Jessica offered Reid when they were close to the door.

“Yeah Uncle Reid” Jack chimed in looking up at him.

“Sure” Reid allowed Jack to lead him to the door with Henry and Will this time. With Will’s help Henry knocked on this door. When it was answered by a young woman they all said “trick or treat.” The woman laughed and passed out candy to all of them. Reid was grinning ear to ear when they got back to the team. They spent the next hour and a half going around the neighborhood and going to another taking turns with the kids and getting candy. Garcia would take pictures every now and again too.

Finally after two whole hours of filling their bags with loot and exhausting the phrase trick or treat they headed back to the SUVs. It was now dark out and it was getting cold. Henry was so worn out he slept lightly in Reid’s arms and Jack who was tuckered out as well was riding piggy back style between Reid’s wings. He had only just picked up Jack as Hotch and Rossi had gone ahead to start and warm up the SUVs.

“Let’s stop up there and make the guys pick us up, my feet hurt in these shoes” Prentiss pointed to a lighted spot on the side walk a little ways ahead of them.

“Sure let me just text them” JJ untangled herself from Will’s side and pulled out her phone. She sent the text and put the phone away after it beeped in response. “The guys will be here in a minute.”

Reid with his longer strides was ahead of them a bit. Morgan could see Henry away blinking at Reid with half closed eyes. He knew Reid wasn’t the strongest or most graceful but he knew the young man’s limits. He lengthen his stride and power walked up to Reid. “Race walk you to the street lamp?” He ask/taunted. He didn’t want to push Reid if he couldn’t do it offering him a way out if he wanted.

Jack heard him loud and clear though and seemed to come out of his stupor slightly. “Oh faster Uncle Reid, please” the boy encouraged.

Reid seemed to think about it and Morgan though he would decline before the genius sped up leaving him behind. Smiling widely he hurried to catch up but kept himself a pace behind the genius as he heard Jack encouraging him on. Henry got in a few words too when he figured it out.

They reached the lamp first and Reid bent over slightly so both Jack and Henry could touch it, claiming their victory over Morgan. Once done Reid twisted and looked over his and Jack’s shoulders to watch the group. To Morgan it was a sudden vision.

It was dark all round except for the perfect pool on light they stood in. The lamps bright light reflected off Reid’s white robes and wings making it look like he glowed. His halo was almost silver above his shiny hair. And he held the boys close to him his smile covering his face, eyes soft. He was their guardian angel.

However his body didn’t get the message that his mind was distracted and he practically ran into Reid and the boys when he reached the lamp.

“We won!” Jack raised one arm into the air waving his hand in glory.

“You did, well done” Morgan confirmed nodding his head. Then he did something on impulse he would try to deny later, at least in public outside the team. He hugged the trio, eclipsing they all in his strong arms and almost lifted the off the ground. “Congratulations, you beat the devil.” He had had a great time and decided this night was a Halloween exception. They separated as the rest of the group caught up with them and moments latter Hotch and Rossi pulled up with the SUVs.

They all got back in and headed back to the BAU and their own cars. When they reached the office Garcia told them all to keep their costumes and bid them all good night. Hotch reminded them of their early morning meeting as they separated and they all bid each other goodnight before heading to their own homes to sleep or enjoy the candy they had collected.

The next Morning when Morgan got to his desk there were two rectangle packages on his desk. One wrapped in orange the other in black. He glanced around noting a single rectangle package in black candy corn printed wrapping on everyone else’s desk. Well everyone but Reid’s, he had two just like Morgan. Prentiss passed him at that moment and also took in the wrapped rectangles.

“Looks like somebody left us a few last minute trick or treat gifts.” She sat at her own desk and picked up her gift.

“I hope it is a treat and not a trick” Reid had come into the bull pen and was looking at his desk with caution. Morgan knew Reid never liked tricks as he had ended up on the receiving end of many a bad one in the past.

“Well let’s take a look then” Morgan picked up the orange covered one and began to open it. He could hear Prentiss doing the same to hers. He smiled when he uncovered a black and orange striped picture frame with a smiling spider and Jack-o-lanterns on the edges. Inside was one of the group shots of them in costume from last night.

“Award winning don’t you think?” Prentiss’s voice was light as she showed it to Reid and Morgan did the same. Reid hurried over to his desk then and began opening his orange gift too. That just left the black one a mystery. Prentiss made a show of pulling out a few files but kept her eye on Morgan and Reid. She wanted to know what was in the extra gift they got.

Morgan teased her by prolonging opening the black wrapped gift by slowly peeling the tape off and unfolding the paper layer by layer.

“Oh just open it already” she finally set her files down and just watched him. Reid was watching too his black wrapped gift in his hands.

Morgan finished unwrapping it with a tug ripping the last layer and reveling another picture frame. This one had Mickey mouse and Donald duck on it but was also Halloween themed. Mickey was dressed as an angel, Donald as a devil, looking at each other from opposite sides of the frame. Happy Halloween was scrawled across the top and the bottom was grass littered with candy. The picture inside was that of Morgan, Reid, Jack and Henry holding on to each other in a hug, glowing in the lamp light smiles on all their faces looking very carefree. Morgan flashed it at Prentiss as he noticed Reid staring at his eyes wide, cheeks bright pink but a smile on his face. Prentiss wisely only smiled nodded and went back to her work. Morgan decided he no longer hated Halloween.

The team members would keep the group shots on their desks for a while, Garcia put it on one of her shelves were it would sit year round. Others finally took their copies home or left them in their desks. Morgan took his home and stowed it in a closet but he kept the shot of him and his friend and the boys at the bottom of one of his desk drawers. Every now and again when he was feeling bad he would open the drawer and lift the contents and gaze at it and it would make him feel better. It would stay there until he finally left a very long time in the future.

 

 

 

 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please hit the little blue button below that says review.


End file.
